This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The goal of this project is to utilize altered somatic cell nuclear transfer into primate eggs with the hope of yielding pluripotent stem cells while bypassing the production/destruction of viable embryos in the process. We showed that the trophectodermal lineage in primate embryos can be abrogated by downregulation of CDX2 in unfertilized oocytes. The pluripotent inner cell lineage was not affected and produced functional ES cells.